This project will test the hypothesis that aggressive cholesterol lowering may improve myocardial ischemia and heart performance measured by exercise perfusion defects, functional capacity in METS, double product and heart threshold for myocardial ischemia. The patients will receive one of two treatment arms for 4 months (in addition to their regular medications): 1) aggressive cholesterol lowering medication with fluvastatin 40 mg daily, or 2) usual care.